Running, Flirting and Escaping
by cutiegemma123
Summary: Hello, this is my first story so please be nice   This is just the first chapter i will try and get more up as soon as i can, Thanks for reading
1. Come Along Song

The moon had risen over Stormcage Containment Facility. Many of the prisoners and guards were in a deep sleep getting ready for the next days events, the few who hadn't gone to sleep were either sitting on their beds trying to get some sleep or patrolling the dark corridors.

River Song was sitting on her bed listening to the rain which was thudding against the window pain, while reading her TARDIS blue book and re-living each cherished moment she had spent with The Doctor in her head never wanting them to end, she closed her eyes and her breathing became slow and steady, almost like meditation imagining the inside of the TARDIS, the sound of it when The Doctor left the breaks on and the constant bickering that The Doctor and her had done every time they met.

The sound of the TARDIS landing filled the corridor of the prison, River kept her eyes shut because she thought she was dreaming it.

"Where are we Doctor?" Amy looked at him.

"We are in Stormcage Containment Facility Pond, here to rescue" He pointed at Amy and Rory who were standing on the other side of the TARDIS control panel "your daughter" The Doctor smiled at them both and walked towards the door, a slight spring in his step.

"We'll wait for you in here" Rory smiled at The Doctor.

The Doctor gave Rory a salute before pulling the doors open and stepping out into the empty corridor, the doors shut behind him. He smiled at the sight of River sitting on the bed; _she looks so peaceful _he thought to himself. The Doctor walked up to the bars and pushed his head slightly through the bars "Hello sleepy head"

River quickly blinked her eyes open and turned her head towards The Doctor "Hello Sweetie" She stood up, the blue book still firm in her hand.

The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the lock and the door swung open which set off a loud alarm which filled the whole of the prison "Come along Song" he clicked his fingers and the door of the TARDIS flew open, River sprinted into the TARDIS closely followed by The Doctor.


	2. You read my diary?

"Right then, off we go" The Doctor grinned at Amy, Rory and River while typing out the coordinates on the type writer, and turning the cold tap ninety degrease clockwise.

"Is this early for us then Doctor?" River walked towards him, a smile on her face.

"A bit early, we've just done Demons Run" The Doctor lifted his gaze off the TARDIS control panel and looked at River and smirked, _I love her smile and her eyes are so hypnotic, _He thought to himself _Stop thinking like that, she's your best friends daughter _He looked back down at the control panel, trying to hide his face from her which had turned bright red, _But I know that doesn't stop me anyway_. River had already noticed The Doctor's red face, _I love it when he tries to hide his face from me, I can read him like a book, but it will just take him a little longer to read me. _Their thoughts and faces hadn't gone unnoticed, _Aw, My daughter's in love, I wonder how Rory will react, _Amy thought to herself, _Why has everyone gone quiet, I think it's my duty to break the silence,_ Rory thought to himself, he as always was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"So then, where are we off to?" Amy, River and The Doctor were immediately snapped out of their thoughts and stared at Rory.

"Well" The Doctor pushed one of the blue stabilizers "Since your birthday is coming up" He pointed at Amy "How about we organise a party for you?"

"Doctor, I am flattered by the idea that you want to organise me a party, but how did you know that my birthday was coming up? I don't think I have mentioned it" Amy stared at The Doctor.

"Well Pond, I read your diary and may I say it did make very interesting reading" He was cut across by Amy.

"You read my diary, how could you do such a thing" Amy slightly raised her voice but not loud enough to shout.

"How couldn't I read it? It was just laying on that chair" He pointed at the chair next to the TARDIS control panel "And next time Pond, please be a bit less graphic about what you and Rory get up to you in your free time" Amy face turned into the brightest shade of red.

"DOCTOR!" Amy started sulking and she stomped up the stairs like a child who didn't get what she wanted for Christmas, she was closely followed up the stairs by an embarrassed Rory.


	3. Stripper from my stag party

River stood in silence, watching her parents leave the room, The Doctor turned around to look at her.

"What I just said sounded a lot better in my head than it did out loud" The Doctor bit his top lip.

"Doctor, you have so much to learn" She took a large step towards him "Rule one, don't read someone else's diary, why do you think I'll let you read mine"

The Doctor sighed "Yeah, I suppose I need to apologise to Amy" He started to make his way to the door when the familiar faces of Amy and Rory appeared in front of him "Amy, I'm sorry" He looked down to the floor.

"Apology accepted" Amy looked at him and smiled "But if I ever catch you reading my diary again…"

"I get the idea" He turned around and walked back to the control panel "But please in the future could you make sure that your diary, in fact not just your diary but every ones diary is somewhere that I am not tempted to steel it from" Everyone nodded at him, his facial expression turned into a smirk "Right then Ponds, lets get on with party planning" He pressed a button on the TARDIS "First things first, venue, where should the party be?"

Rory walked forward "I think we should have the party at the local pub, but Doctor, you may be known as the stripper from my stag party"

River looked at The Doctor "What do you mean stripper?"

The Doctor grinned at River "It's a long story and also another thing Doctor Song, You have that face on again, you know which one I mean, the he's hot when he's clever face"

River sighed and giggled a little "I've told you before, this is my normal face"

Rory coughed a little "Could you two flirt later, right now we need to start organizing stuff"

"Right sorry" The Doctor smirked at River "Just got carried away, Amy and Rory would you start to right down the invites list" He smiled to at Amy and Rory and turned his full attention at River "Me and River will go and book the pub out for the party"

Amy smiled at The Doctor "Gotcha"

The Doctor typed in the coordinates for the pub and they landed and for once they landed safely and with hardly any movement.

"Come along Song" He smiled at River and the pair made their ways to the door.


	4. Time as a stripper

The TARDIS doors flung open and the sight of a familiar pub met The Doctor's eyes.

"Ah, this brings back memories" He ran over to the door step of the pub "This is where I met Lucy, what a lovely girl she was"

River raised her left eye brow and walked over The Doctor "I don't really want to know about your time as a stripper to be honest; maybe when you're a bit older you can show me?" She winked at The Doctor and gave him one of her signature smirks, The Doctor fought the temptation not to wink back.

They both entered the pub, side by side; the barman saw River and The Doctor enter. "Hello, what could I get you?"

"Do you know Amy Pond?" River asked the bar man

"Yes, why? Is she okay?" The barman looked at both of them

"Yes she's fine, we're organising a party for her birthday, we were wondering if the party could be here" The Doctor explained to the bar man

"Yeah sure, what date?" The barman reached over and picked up a note pad and a pencil

"First of September?" The Doctor looked at the barman who was scribbling the pen to make it work before writing out the date on a fresh piece of paper and signing the paper at the bottom.

"Yeah sure, when do you want to pay, now or later?" The barman looked at River.

"Could we pay later? We're in a bit of a hurry at the moment" River looked back at him.

"Sure, it's going to cost 40 quid" He looked at The Doctor while ripping of the sheet of paper from the rest of the note pad and handing it over to River "Come back here before the party with that paper to pay anytime."

"Thanks" River folded up the sheet and slid it slowly in her pocket "So then Doctor, where to now?" She turned away from the bar and walked towards the door, closely followed by The Doctor.

"Back to the TARDIS, go and see how the other Ponds are doing" The Doctor smiled at River.

The Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS door swung open, River walked into the TARDIS, on the chair next to the console was a note, River picked it up and read it out loud "Hey guys, me and Rory have gone to give out the invitations, be back in a bit from Amy" The Doctor looked at River "Just us two then" The Doctor's face lit up.


	5. What are you doing to my daughter?

Meanwhile with Amy and Rory:

The door opened a jar and Amy and Rory saw the familiar face of a very excited looking Jeff

"Amy, Rory, how nice to see you" Jeff opened the door fully and looked at Amy "Please come in"

"Sorry Jeff we can't stay long, we are just here to give you this" Rory gave a sheet of paper to Jeff "It's for Amy's party, tell your grandma she can come to"

Jeff gave Rory a massive smile "Thanks mate"

"See you there" Amy and Rory said in unison as they turned around and walked away.

"So then, is that everyone?" Amy asked Rory

"Yes I think so, all the invitations have gone, unless we've missed someone, I don't think we have though" Rory looked at Amy and smiled.

"Okay, back to the TARDIS then" Amy started walking down the road "I think it is this way" Rory nodded and caught up with Amy.

They both walked down the street, side by side and holding hands.

After walking for five minutes down the long road they finally reached the TARDIS, without thinking they opened doors at the same time.

"Doctor? What are you doing to my daughter?" The Doctor and River broke apart from which seemed to be a deep and passionate kiss.

"Um, n-nothing" The Doctor struggled to get his words out of his mouth.

"Well what ever it was you both seemed be enjoying it" Amy said while looking at River in shock

_Why does this always happen to me? Why are my parents so embarrassing? _River thought to herself, her face was bright red. _I was enjoying that, River is one of the best kissers I've ever met, I'm not good at earth or family stuff am I? _He asked himself as he sat down on the chair, about five seconds later, River sat down next to him. All the people in the TARDIS sat in awkward silence which wasn't going to be broken in anytime soon.

"So, who did you give the invitations to?" The Doctor said after much thought.

"Well, My mum and dad, Jeff, Rory's parents, and many more people" Amy said excitedly "Did you manage to book the pub?"

The Doctor smiled at Rory and Amy "Yes I did"


	6. Yuck kissing

"Have you paid for it yet Doctor?" Rory looked at The Doctor, The Doctor shook his head "I want to pay for the party" Rory pulled a bank card from out of his pocket "Think of it as my treat" Amy suddenly wrapped her arms around Rory and pulled him in for a kiss, their lips crashed together and they both didn't want it to end.

"Yuck kissing" The Doctor shielded his eyes with his right hand.

Amy and Rory broke apart from each other and looked at The Doctor with the same annoyed expression wiped all over both their faces.

"I'll be quiet" The Doctor looked to the ground while Amy and Rory continued kissing.

River walked up to The Doctor, she touched his shoulder and The Doctor immediately looked up.

"How come them two get to kiss and we don't?" River asked looking annoyed at her parents. Amy and Rory broke away from the kiss

"Because, we are your parents, we're aloud to" Rory explained to his daughter.

_Why are my parents so embarrassing, I may be their daughter but they've only just found out and for god sake I'm older than them. _River thought while staring at her mum and dad. _I really need another kiss with River, she is just so perfect, I just hope I can get that kiss. _The Doctor smirked at River, who smirked back at him. _They do make a good couple I can't argue with that, Oh dear, I'm acting like my mum did when she first met Rory, Maybe I should give the Doctor and River a chance_, Amy glanced at Rory. _I think I am doing very well as a responsible parent, maybe I should have a private talk with The Doctor about the whole situation, but how will I get him alone, maybe I should use paying for the party as cover up._ Rory started walking towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"Right then off I go to pay for the party, Doctor, are you coming?" Rory turned to face The Doctor.

"No, I'm fine-"The Doctor was cut off by Rory who gripped his wrist tightly and dragged him out the TARDIS.

"We'll be back in a bit, bye" Rory and The Doctor left the TARDIS.


	7. Have you seen River die?

Rory stomped out the TARDIS, his left hand by his side and the right hand clutched the Doctors arm, pulling him out of the TARDIS.

"Rory, could you let go of my arm?" The Doctor asked Rory, trying to break him self free from the firm grasp of Rory

"What do you think you're doing with my daughter?" Rory turned around to face the Doctor and let go of his arm.

"She came on to me, and I couldn't resist" The Doctor grinned at Rory, Rory shook his head and walked towards the doors of the pub. "Look Rory" Rory turned around to face The Doctor again and The Doctor walked towards him. "I feel something special for River, something which I feel in these" The Doctor pointed to both of his hearts "I will never let her, you or Amy down"

Rory nodded, _soon I will look into his eyes and he will have no idea who I am, and I think it's going to kill me._ Rory started to remember a conversation he had with River before he found out who she was. "Doctor, have you seen River die?" The Doctor looked away from Rory.

"You can't tell her" The Doctor started to remember the library, the Vashta Nerada and the first words River said to the Doctor, _Hello sweetie_, The Doctor began to cry slightly, one tear drop fell down his cheek and he wiped It away with his right sleeve from his tweed jacket, he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears "Right, let's go inside"

The Doctor entered the pub, closely followed by Rory, in a few seconds Rory was greeted by the bar man.

"Hello Rory, what can I get you?"

"Nothing today mate, here to pay for my wife's party" Rory smiled at the bar man and began to take forty pounds out of his pocket.

"Sure then, just need the receipt" The bar man said while opening the till.

The doctor took the receipt from his pocket and laid it on the bar ready for the bar man to pick up, Rory then put four ten pound notes next to the receipt "Here you are"

The bar man picked up the receipt and the money "Thanks mate, all you need now is to sort out the times"

Rory looked at the Doctor "Would seven 'til late be alright?"

The Doctor nodded at Rory "That would be fine"

The bar man smiled at The Doctor and Rory "So, the party is on the 1st of September, at seven until late, got that"

"Okay then thanks, see you" Rory waved good bye to the bar man as he walked out the door, closely followed by The Doctor.

"Rory, don't tell River I've seen her die, and don't tell Amy either, it would break their hearts, and are we good?"

Rory nodded at the Doctor "I won't tell her, and yeah we're good"

The Doctor nodded back at Rory and pulled the doors of the TARDIS to open it.


	8. Call me mum

The Doctor peered his head in side the TARDIS doors before strolling in, his face covered by a cheeky grin.

"You're acting like you own the place" River smirked at The Doctor from behind the TARDIS main console, The Doctor walked up to her.

"Well Pond the reason for that is" He tapped his finger on her nose softy, River closed her eyes in response "Because I do" The Doctor smirked back at River and River winked at him which made him blush slightly, he turned to face Amy and Rory who were standing by the chair "We have two options, A. We could travel to the day of the party, or B we could stay here, it's your choice Ponds"

Amy looked at Rory as if they were sending messages in their brains, Rory nodded at Amy "I think we would rather stay at home, we don't mind if you and River go though, just be back for the party" Amy smiled at The Doctor.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll make sure we are here for the first of September" River smiled at Amy.

"Thanks River, and by the way, call me mum" Amy's eyes starting filling up with tears of happiness.

River nodded, her eyes were filling up as well "But only when it's us four listening, I mean I'm old enough to be your mum, can you imagine when someone hears me call you mum?" This made Amy laugh slightly.

"We better go, got some stuff to plan" Amy smiled at The Doctor and River.

"Okay, good bye" Amy ran over to The Doctor and gave him a tight hug, Rory walked over to River.

"You can call me dad you know" Rory gave his daughter a small but meaningful hug; they broke apart ten seconds later.

"Okay, bye dad" River smiled at Rory, Amy came walking over and gave River a good bye hug.

"Good bye Doctor, good bye River" Rory waved good bye at the pair before walking out the TARDIS.

"I'll see you soon, good bye" Amy waved good bye to The Doctor and River who were standing side by side, Amy followed Rory and walking out the TARDIS

"So then" The Doctor reached down for River's hand and held it gently "Just you and me then" River turned her head to face The Doctor, who looked back at her and the pair smiled at each other.


	9. Do you see what you do to me?

The Doctor and River stared into each others eyes, The Doctor rarely felt in this mood, so blissful and never wanting it to end, but the moment came to an end in the form of a question.

"So then Pond, where off to now?" Those seven words slipped from The Doctors lips and he regretted it, even though he was embarrassed by what he just said, his eyes never left the gaze of River's.

"I don't mind to be honest" Her voice became low, soft whisper, The Doctor turned his full body to face River and River did the same, there hands never leaving the firm grasp of each other.

"We could put some music on" His other hand reached towards the TARDIS control panel, his eye gaze left River for a split second as he turned a switch.

_Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous _

_Cause you're filthy Oooh and I'm gorgeous__  
><em>_You're disgusting Oooh, and you're nasty__  
><em>_And you can grab me oooh, cause you're nasty_

River smirked at The Doctor and he started to blush; his entire face turned the deepest shade of red before switching off the switch.

"Never knew you were an Scissor Sisters fan" River continued to smirk at the deeply embarrassed Doctor.

"Neither did I, the TARDIS must have thought it was a good time to put it on" The Doctor's cheeks began to restore his natural colour.

"Oh, so what song were you planning to play?" River rested her back on the TARDIS console.

"Why don't you wait and find out" The Doctor looked at River's emerald coloured eyes as he pressed another button controlling the music.

_I thought I was a fool for no one, but oh baby I'm a fool for you. _These words made The Doctor's hearts speed up, River carried on looking at him and she knew what he was thinking.

The Doctor couldn't hold himself back any longer; he pushed River against the TARDIS controls and pressed his lips firmly on to hers as their shared their second kissed that day. The Doctor couldn't stop himself, _what is she doing to me? I melt when I'm with her and she knows this, I really want her, more than I've wanted anyone _The Doctor thought to him self. His tongue shot out of his mouth and without asking for entrance, it forced its way in to River's mouth. The Doctor backed away from the kiss.

"River Song, do you see what you do to me?" He held out his hand to her, his eyes were filled with lust and desire "Join me"

River's breath was heavy, her face covered with her signature smirk and her eyes were slowly filling with lust, she took The Doctor's hand without hesitation and The Doctor immediately dragged her off to her bed room.


	10. Morning Sweetie

The Doctor and River were asleep on a bed in one of the many rooms of the TARDIS, many items of clothes were scattered around the room, the Doctor's bow tie sat on the dressing table to the right of the bed. They faced each other while in their own little world of dreams. River slowly began to awake first, she could remember the night before with so much clarity that if she wanted to re-live it in her head she could do without stopping. She smiled at the sight of The Doctor lying asleep in front of her, she had always loved the way The Doctor slept, how every one of his breaths came out of his mouth in silence. River spent the next five minutes watching The Doctor sleep.

The TARDIS began to light up, each light in the TARDIS turned on, almost like the sun light shining through the window in the morning. The Doctor began to ease his eyes open.

"Morning Sweetie" River smiled at him, she was still lying in the same position she was five minutes ago.

"Morning" The Doctor smiled back at her, he was in complete bliss, he had never been this happy in his life. _I wish I could lie here forever, __in this room, with the women I am in love with. _He thought to himself and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "So what shall we do today then?"

River's smile grew slightly "Well, how about we go to Asguard?"

The Doctor's smile vanished, the mention of Asguard made him remember the library, the first time he'd ever met River Song and the image of her dying, it still haunted him to this day, But he knew they had to go there one day. "Yeah sure, how about we have a picnic?"

"Yeah, sounds fun" River winked at The Doctor which made him blush slightly.

River stood up "Would you like a cup of tea sweetie?" The Doctor didn't give her an answer, He was speechless because of the view he had just got, and he just nodded at her.

"Sweetie, do you know where my dressing gown is?" She asked him and The Doctor snapped out of his day dream and back into reality.

"No sorry" The Doctor shook his head

"Okay" River began getting dressed while The Doctor lay on the bed, he had his "I'm pleased with myself" Look on his face. River got dressed and made her way to make the coffee, The Doctor lay in bed for one minute, _I'm bored, I need River,_ He thought to himself before quickly dressing himself and he rushed over to the kitchen.


	11. It must be a Timelord thing

"Doctor? Doctor are you ready to go to Asguard?" River called to The Doctor with her right ear firmly pressed against the wooden kitchen door.

"River, would you like a picnic?" The Doctor had a high amount of glee in his voice; he opened the microwave and put some cling film over the top of a plastic bowl.

"Depends, is Fish Fingers and custard on the menu?" The Doctor had just begun to take a batch of fresh Fish fingers out the oven; he froze when he heard her, and then he laid them on the kitchen counter next to the oven.

"No…" The Doctor tried to sound normal, but he couldn't lie to River, firstly she was the women he was in love with, but she could read him like a book, River could tell The Doctor was lying.

"Sweetie, when are you going to learn?" She laughed slightly "I can tell you're lying anyway, I love fish custard" The Doctor smirked at this as he began to load all the fish fingers into three Tupperware boxes, already inside the basket there were two champagne flutes and a bottle of the most expensive champagne in the universe, then carefully placed the bowl into a picnic basket and then dropped the three boxes one of top of another next the bowl.

"It must be a time lord thing then" He closed the basket and walked towards the door, the baskets handle in his right hand. He opened the door and River stood only an inch away, her back rested on the wall.

"Off we go to Asguard then?" River asked, keeping eye contact with The Doctor the entire time.

"Yeah sure" He held out his left hand to her and she took it, they walked hand in hand to the TARDIS console. As soon and The Doctor got in reaching distance he let go of River's hand and pressed a button on the TARDIS console before River stopped him

"Sorry Sweetie, but while you were in the kitchen I sort of" River moved her wild curls of hair behind her ear "Already flew to Asguard" She smiled at The Doctor as he gripped her hand again. They strolled towards the door and stopped right before they reached the door and The Doctor let go of River's hand.

"Welcome" The Doctor pushed the doors open "To Asguard"

The sun was in mid set and in front of where the TARDIS landed; there was a beach with calm, constructive waves slowly going back and forth along the shore. The shy was filled with many stars and planets.

"Wow" River walked out of the TARDIS and stopped five inches away from the doors, her mouth was open in shock, _she's acting like someone who has just seen the inside of the TARDIS for the fi__rst time, _The Doctor thought to himself, he couldn't help but smile. The Doctor followed her.

"Shall we?" The Doctor made his fisted his hand and pressed it against his own hip, River linked their arms together.

"We shall" They walked towards the beach, River slid her feet out of her high heeled shoes when they finally got to the sand, the sand was soft and warm against River's feet, they sat down a few meters away from sea.

"I was thinking, after this, would you like to go and see your parents for the party?" The Doctor asked River while perching the basket on the sand then sitting down next to it.

"Sounds great" She sat opposite The Doctor and she laid her shoes next to her. The Doctor opened the lid of the basket and took out the two champagne flutes and the bottle of champagne, the cork flew off high into the air, he poured a glass for River then a glass for himself.

"Cheers" They both said in unison as there glasses smashed, they both took a small sip of their champagne before settling them down next to each other on the sand. The Doctor then lifted the bowl of custard out the basket and removed the cling film and opening the boxes containing the fish fingers.

"You first honey" The Doctor moved the box containing the fish fingers towards River; she took one and dipped it into the custard before slowly biting into it "What do you think?"

"It's yummy Doctor" River broke the fish finger down into smaller pieces with her teeth before swallowing it. The Doctor smiled at her and took another sip of his champagne.

For both of them, this was the best night they'd ever had, spending time with the one person they love more than anyone else in the universe, both of them were hypnotized in each other's company. When all the fish fingers were gone, The Doctor had something he needed to tell River.

"River?" The Doctor looked at her; she could tell he was nervous; he had that look in his eye that River knew well.

"Yes sweetie?" The Doctor learned closer to her, River closed her eyes expecting to receive a kiss from him, but instead of moving to her mouth, he moved towards her left.

"I'm going to tell you something, something that can crush armies" The Doctor's voice turned into a soft whisper, River's eyes widened at The Doctor's revelation, he slowly moved his lips away from her ear and looked into River's eyes, his hand found its way to hers as he held it in his soft grip.

"I love you" Those three words escaped The Doctor's lips; River could tell he had been waiting a long time to say them.

"I… I love you too" River smiled at him, their heads began to move closer to each other until their lips collided, The kiss felt so right on each other's lips, it felt like fireworks had gone off in The Doctor's hearts, he had never felt this in love. They broke apart shortly after; River took a small sip to finish her champagne. The Doctor stood up and finished his, The Doctor began to load the basket up again, River held the remaining champagne tightly to her chest.

"Should we…. Go in?" The Doctor asked River, River gave him a small nod and The Doctor picked up the basket and made his way to the kitchen, closely followed by River.


	12. Running, Flirting and Escaping

**NOTE: I started writing this before series six part two. Also note that this bit is happening a day after Asguard. **

The TARDIS materialised outside the pub where Amy's birthday part was booked. The Doctor glided around the room with glee, he had picked out an outfit especially for the occasion, the exact same outfit he wore at Amy's wedding except with new gold buttons, he fixed his hair in the reflection of the TARDIS monitor, his back facing the door to the TARDIS's corridors.

"Hello Sweetie" River stood in the middle of the door frame, The Doctor could see a rough outline of her but he need to see her in complete detail, he spun around on the ball of his feet, as soon as he laid eyes on her his jaw dropped, She was wearing the outfit that she wore at the crash of the Byzantium, The same outfit she wore when he began falling for her, her hair was as mad and curly as always, but something about it that night made The Doctor fall even further for her. The Doctor strolled up to her and held out his hand to her.

"My dear, would you like to join me?" He smirked at her; River could never refuse a smirk from The Doctor, she gently took hold of The Doctor's hand, they looked into each other's eyes and exchanged loving smiles at each other. They both started walking towards the door at the same time.

The Doctor and River opened the TARDIS doors together, one door each. The Doctor licked his index finger on his right hand and held it up in the air.

"It's about seven pm, we'd better get inside" River nodded at the door, they both started to walk inside the pub, side by side and their fingers entwined in one another. They opened the pub door; the pub was filled with Amy and Rory's friends, most of which River recognise, she knew she couldn't just go up and talk to them though, people knew her as Mels, not as River. The Doctor spotted Amy's fiery red hair amongst the crowd of people. "Come on, let's go and see your mum and dad" The Doctor smirked at River, pulling her along in Amy's direction.

"Okay, just make sure that no one else hears you say that, people won't be able to get their heads around it" The Doctor nodded at River, Amy hadn't noticed them yet, she was too busy facing the other way and talking to Jeff, The Doctor lightly tapped Amy on the back, but Amy decided to carry on talking to Jeff.

"Hello Pond" The Doctor smiled at Amy, Amy quickly turned around and gave him a massive hug.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted "You came" The Doctor pulled away from the hug and grinned at Amy.

"Of course I came Pond, who told you I wouldn't?" The Doctor winked at Amy, Amy could tell that The Doctor was only joking.

"No one did Doctor, I just am really glad to see you" Amy smiled at The Doctor and saw River's long blond curls behind him "River!" She quickly pushed The Doctor aside gently and hugged River.

"Amy! Happy birthday" She said quickly, Amy was hugging her so tight that she struggled even to talk, eventually Amy back away, River leaned closer to Amy "Where's Dad?" She said in a whisper.

"He's gone to the bar" River turned to look in the bars direction, the bar was surrounded by people trying to get a drink.

"I think he might be a while" River turned back to Amy, Amy spotted Rory's face behind River's head, she smiled at him and River turned around to see what she was smiling at. "Rory" River shouted, Rory laid his tray down on the nearest table and hugged River.

"River" He shouted back and pulled her into a hug, the kind of hug a Dad gives his daughter after he had just came home from a long day at work. Rory pulled away and shook The Doctor's hand.

The music began to play, The Doctor sat down at the nearest table, River sat next to him.

"As parties go, I think we did pretty good, don't you think sweetie?" The Doctor asked River, followed by a wink.

River looked at him and smirked "Hey, that's my word" River winked back at him.

The Doctor moved closer to River and smiled "River, we never did have much of a wedding did we?"

"I suppose not, but getting married on top of a pyramid in Cairo was pretty impressive" River smiled at him.

"Yeah, plus getting married isn't that much of a deal to me, I love you to pieces but we don't need a pair of rings to prove it" The Doctor began to play with her curls, spiralling them around his finger and gently tugging his finger out of them which made them bounce slightly.

"Yes, I agree, I love you and that's all that matters, I don't need a ring to prove my love towards you"

"Hey, we're going to slow things down a bit" The DJ called on his microphone "This song has been requested by Rory" The speakers started to play "The scientist" by cold play, The Doctor stood up and offered his hand to River. River took his hand before he had a chance to say anything, the pair danced in the middle of the dance floor.

"Doctor… Every time we meet, we always do the same three things" River whispered into The Doctor's ear.

"Really my love? What are they?" The Doctor looked at River in curiosity.

"All of our adventures consist of Running, Flirting and Escaping, and I wouldn't have it any other way" River smiled warmly at The Doctor.

"To be honest, neither would I"


End file.
